


The Start Of....Something?

by DragonflyxParodies



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Super Sons (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Blackmail, I REGRET NOTHING, I binged all of Super Sons, Jason is a good brother, M/M, Multi, Other, Short & Sweet, There is swearing btw, mentions of Tim/Kon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 18:48:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14291148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonflyxParodies/pseuds/DragonflyxParodies
Summary: In which Jason witnesses Damian obtaining a friend and thinks it is absolutely hilarious.





	The Start Of....Something?

               He’d been passing by when he’d seen the brats, and Jason couldn’t help but slow down, duck between a couple structures on a nearby roof and watch.

He knew for a fact Damian was grounded, so seeing him perched on an old cathedral rooftop was a bit of a surprise. Brat or not, Damian was the last person he’d ever have expected to sneak out. _Especially_ considering who was sitting right beside him.

Superman’s kid was hunched over next to Damian, eyes downcast and pouting as he talked – they were too far away for Jason to hear what they were saying. Damian looked tense, but his posture mirrored the kid’s.

Very slowly, Jason took out his phone.

Last he knew, Damian had kidnapped and tried to murder the kid which – well it was an _improvement_ , even if Bruce didn’t see it as one. He was _trying_ to make friends now, on his own, _(Dick still thought the Titans counted, but no--)_ and frankly, Jason was worried their forced ‘get along’ training camp had ruined that. But this? It meant it hadn’t scared Damian off, at least.

 _He gets his social skills from your side of the family_ , Tim had bitched a few hours ago, helping him clean up a rival gang, and thrown a rock at Jason’s head when he’d cackled.

The kids started bumping each other’s shoulders, and the brooding air around them eased – the super brat started swinging his legs.

Jason smacked the record button the second his camera loaded.

“ _Oh my god—”_

He recognized the expression on Damian’s face, the barely-concealed smirk and the triumph visible even from where Jason was hiding in his posture. The Kent kid leaned against Damian’s shoulder and Damian didn’t move, just kept chatting like nothing had changed.

Fifteen minutes later the kid was asleep, and Damian fucking _beamed_ , the smuggest shit-eating grin Jason had ever seen on his face as he damn near dragged the kid onto his lap, wrapping him up in his cape.

 _Holy fuck—_ It took _everything_ Jason had to not start _sobbing_ in laughter.

Bruce and Superman had been _played_ so fucking hard – and they thought _Tim_ was the manipulative one, _holy fuck_. Tim had only told the family he was dating Superman’s other kid – the clone – about three months ago and it had taken up until last week for Jason to work up the nerve to inform _any_ of the family that he was seeing Roy and Kori. The timing seemed too much of a coincidence, but _damn_ , that just made Jason even happier.

He managed to sneak away without Damian noticing, and Tim picked up on the first ring.

“How much do ya love me, Replacement?”

“Uhh—”

“’Cuz you’re going to owe me _so much_.”

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY SO GUYS  
> I AM TRASH BUT THEsE kids are FUCKING ADORABLE  
> And I do not buy that Damian didn't at least *intend* to be buddies with Jon after all that shit. He was too easy going about 'welp this is a thing now'.


End file.
